Just say my name
by HeroesBlight
Summary: Quick oneshot between Aisha and Elsword, something to do while i'm in a writers block for my soon to come story, enjoy!


Nasod scraps could be seen for miles, blood from the wounds of the warriors stained the battlegrounds, but they fought on.

"KYAA!" Aisha screamed, as she launched a massive fireball into the crowd in front of her. She'd been fighting for almost 4 hours now, her energy nearly spent. She became careless in her defenses, what were once iron walls were cardboard flaps, waiting to be toppled over. She launched a barrage of white hot lightning into the Nasod, demolishing those in front of her.

"Why won't...these idiots...die already..." Aisha whispered to her friend, Elsword, "I don't know...how much more...of this I...can take." Aisha gripped her sides, blood was spilling from a fresh wound. "If...if I die Elswo-"

"No." Elsword said, gasping with the effort of cutting through yet another Nasod warrior. "I'm not going to do anything, if you want me to say 'Aisha said she's sorry' or, 'Aisha wanted you to know', then you can say it your own god damned self, because your making it out of this." He smashed his sword into the ground, sending 3 pillars of molten lava into the Nasod.

She grabbed his hand and teleported him into a small cave in the cliff face. "I was going to tell you something..actually." Blood poored from both of their wounds, staying in the center of the army was a terrible idea, but there wasn't anywhere that was really safe at the moment, not one within Aisha's range of teleporting, that is.

"Don't say anything, you need to-" Aisha put a finger to his lips. Silenced and his heart pounding, Elsword listened.

"What I need...Elsword...we won't make it out of this with anything less than a miracle." She spoke with a great effort, hair plastered to her forehead. "Before we die...I...I want you to know...just...just say my name...Elsword...one last time."

The gravity of his situation settling in, Elsword subconsciously complied. "Aisha...I...I love you." He had finally worked up the nerve to say it, this close to death. "I always have...and I'm glad my last few moments are going to be here, next to you."

"It sucks trying to work up the nerve to say that...I would know...listen, you and me, let's watch the sunset, together." A tear rolled down the side of her face.

"I don't want to watch a sunset..." He leaned over to her, softly pushing his lips to hers.

* * *

"KYAA." Aisha bolted upright, nearly tipping into their campfire. _W-why am I dreaming like THAT-wait, am I sweating!? This has to be a joke, sorcery, he could never, NEVER, be...so handsome...WAIT NO!_ Rena moved next to her.

"You ok, Aisha? You're sweating." A massive grin grew on the elf's face. "Maaaaybe you're dreaming of Elsword? He does look pretty good in his new Sheath Knight armor, doesn't he?"

Blood rushed to Aisha's face. "W-w-what!? No! He's a snotty brat of a kid! There's no way I like him!"

Rena giggled. "Who said something about _looove?_" stretching out the last word. Elsword woke up and threw a pillow at them.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" He shouted. Rena continued giggling on the walk back to her sleeping bag. Aisha stayed up on watch for the rest of the night. She didn't dare try going back to sleep. Aisha looked at Elsword in his sleeping bag. She walked over to where he slept.

_He is pretty peaceful when he sleeps..._Aisha was so mesmerized she didn't notice that his eyes had snapped open, or that her face was inches from his.

"Aisha...what are you doing?" Snapping out of her trance, she froze into place. "Are you watching me sleep?"

Panicking, Aisha drew out her wand. "THIS WAS A DREAM!" She proceeded to cast him to sleep. _Never...Never will he be a gentleman like that..._

* * *

A/N: Hellooooo. I'm working on a story currently, but I wanted to post something, so here's a nie little oneshot of Aisha and Elsword, I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for my upcoming story, if you plan to read it, comment on what you'd like the class changes to be, as i'm leaving it up to the readers

Until next time!


End file.
